


Restless

by Marukochii



Category: Noragami
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Bad attempt at humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Gen, I changed the ending, LMAO, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, almost noncon, dont take this too seriously pls, kind of, lowkey humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marukochii/pseuds/Marukochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yukine can't sleep because he has a little 'problem,' so he goes to the bathroom to take care of it. </p><p>(( it's literally just Yukki jerking off in the bathroom ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This takes place in I forgot what episode, but it's the one where Yukki sleeps next to Hiyori and tries to feel her up and I've been wanting to write this ever since I saw the episode! So here it is. 
> 
> In this case, though, Yato isn't what stops him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yukine's heart was beating out of his chest as he looked over Hiyori's sleeping face, his eyes trailing down from her closed eyes, to her plump lips, then her neck, before stopping at her chest. Her slight cleavage wasn't helping, either. She looked so… beautiful. Her fair skin looked so smooth and soft.

The teen found himself wanting to touch her. Badly. Wanting to see if her skin was as soft as it looked, wanting to feel her soft breasts in his hands.

Then he couldn't help himself. He reached out slowly, wanting to just touch them for a moment. Just a quick grope. Nothing too bad…

But he stopped himself, knowing how wrong it was. Not to mention he suddenly felt really hot and… uncomfortable.

 _I'm hard…_ he thought, stating the obvious to himself. What was he doing, trying to feel up a sleeping girl and then getting hard by it? How lame could he get?

 _Ignore it_ , he ordered himself. He turned over so that he wouldn't have to see Hiyori's sleeping beauty, so unaware of his lustful thoughts.

After a couple minutes, Yukine knew his little "problem" wasn't going away any time soon. Not with her right next to him, her scent surrounding him, her soft breath sounding almost directly in his ear…

He shook his head and sat straight up. Hiyori shifted in her sleep and he froze up, holding his breath. When she stopped moving he sighed in relief, before carefully moving out of the bed and running to the bathroom to relieve himself.

* * *

 

" _Fuck_ ," Yukine groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath was labored as he moved his hand up and down his cock, dripping with precum.

He was sitting in the corner of the large bathroom, near the tub and taking his time in getting himself off. He had one hand covering his mouth, biting down on his finger to try and keep his voice down.

Honestly, he hadn't even known he could get hard, you know, since he wasn't alive and all- but he guessed his body was strangely normal for being a dead guy.

He was trying hard not to let his voice out, biting down harder on his finger when he moved his hand in a way he really liked.

But then he remembered, he can't wake anybody. The bathroom is too far from Hiyori's room to wake her up, and nobody else could hear him. He swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath and removing his hand from his mouth.

Yukine sped his movements up, flicking his wrist in just the right way and giving himself a little squeeze. This time, though, rather than holding his voice in, he let it out. It echoed softly in the room, but he knew only he could hear it.

"Ah, shit!" he grits his teeth. He thought of Hiyori. Her smile, her scent, her skin, her breasts… he imagined squeezing them and rolling them in his hands, feeling her nipples harden under his touch.

" _Y-Yukki…_ " he heard her moan his name. Imagined it was her hand around his cock.

His moans came out broken and breathless as he moved his hand faster, up and down…

"Hiyori…" he moaned out. He got on his knees and hunched over, using his free hand to hold himself up while he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "Hiyori… Hiyori, Hiyori, _Hiyori_ …!"

Her name became like a chant as he pictured her in his head, looking into his eyes shyly as she pumped his cock, squeezing it around the base and running her thumb over the slit of the tip. She licked her lips seductively, biting down on her bottom lip as she pleasured him. He let his breath out shakily, his rhythm brginning to break and his movements becoming sloppy and desperate. He wanted nothing more than to come.

"Ah, shit… shit, shit, shit I'm coming! H-Hiyori- ah!" he came hard, nearly falling to the ground when his hand went weak and he almost lost his support. "F-fuck.. fuckin' shit, hah…"

He fell onto his side as his entire body shook and twitched with small aftershocks of pleasure. He came hard into his hand, the white fluid still dripping onto the bathroom floor.

After a few minutes, he finally caught his breath and managed to pull himself to his feet.

He redid his pants and cleaned up his mess before washing his hands. He took one more deep breath, still feeling the effects of his orgasm before opening the door. He nearly screamed when he did, though, opening it to find Yato laying on the floor and holding his stomach, a pained expression on his face.

"Y-Yato…?!" he stammered.

"Yukine, you fucking pervert…" the god grimaced. "I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see what went on in your head!"

 

"You could…?!"

"Yeah," Yato grimaced, shuddering. "It's a good thing you're just a teenager, or else I might of been in pain for longer than like 3 or 4 minutes."

Yukine blushed furiously before punching Yato in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up you poor excuse of a god!" 

 

"Ow!" Yato whined, holding his now aching stomach. Yukine then stormed off back to Hiyori's room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shut that happens at 1 in the fucking morning. 
> 
> Sorry for the little bit of angst! I don't know where that spurred from, lmao.


End file.
